


Second Time Around

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've done it everywhere else, but after their first time trying to squeeze themselves into the back seat of the Impala, they'd given up.  Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

Sam and Dean liked to have sex.  More specifically, they liked to fuck.  They liked it hard and passion-filled, with nails and biting and bruising hard grips.  They almost never fucked on a bed, but they fucked everywhere else - against walls, in dark alleys, in grimy bar bathrooms.  The one place they'd never managed to fuck was inside the Impala.  
  
They knew that it wouldn't work when they tried it for the first time.  After just cramming themselves in they could already tell that they didn't have enough room to move or thrust but they tried anyway, rutting against each other like a couple of horny teenagers.  It was hot and cramped and uncomfortable and it was probably the worst sex they'd ever had.  
  
"Sam, we're gonna fuck in the Impala," Dean declared, pulling the car off the highway and onto a side road, and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"We tried that, Dean.  We don't fit.  _I_ don't fit," Sam said, correcting himself.  
  
"Nah, I figured it out," Dean replied.  The car bounced and jumped over the rocky terrain and in any other situation Dean would be concerned about the state of the undercarriage but not this time, not when he was finally gonna threesome with his brother and his best girl.  
  
"You figured it out?  Really?" Sam asked, impressed, hand working its way down to press hotly against Dean's groin.  Dean jerked the wheel in response, nearly driving into a tree in his haste to get off the road and into some cover.  "Tell me."  
  
Dean couldn't brake hard or fast enough, turning off the car and glancing over at Sam, eyes shining with arousal.  "Get out of the car," he ordered.  "Now."  
  
Sam hurried to obey.  He flung open his door and stood outside the car on the gravel, air freezing against his heated skin, and watched Dean scramble out of his own seat and come around the front of the car.  His brother slammed him against the cold metal and kissed him hard, teeth clashing violently until their kiss was laced with the taste of copper.  They were both breathing hard, their breath misting together between them, when Dean slid away and opened the back door of the Impala.  
  
"Dean, no way, we tried that, remember?  It didn't work," Sam protested.  Dean grinned devilishly at him and climbed inside, but held up a hand to Sam, discouraging him from following.  "Dean, what the--" Sam began, but bit back his words when Dean got on all fours, facing away from him, and dropped his pants.  
  


"Fuck," Sam swore.  Dean smirked and licked one finger slowly, covering it in saliva before reaching around behind himself and pushing it between his spread legs.  He let out a low moan and Sam echoed it.  
  
"How is this supposed to work?" he asked, his eyes glued on Dean's finger slowly disappearing inside him.  
  
"For now, you just watch me get ready," Dean purred.  "And then you stand right there behind me and fuck me."  Sam groaned again, low and throaty, and palmed his rock-hard cock.  
  
"Dammit, Dean, hurry the fuck up, I need you," Sam muttered, pulling down his fly.  He watched Dean slide in a second finger with a grunt and he bit his lip.  
  
"Go ahead, fuck me," Dean goaded him.  "Go ahead and do it."  
  
Sam didn't need to be told twice.  He pulled out his cock and spat on his hand to slick it just enough that he wouldn't be chafed, and with a stuttered gasp he lined up behind Dean and pushed inside.  With Dean on his knees in the Impala he was the perfect height, just right to take Sam's thrusts at the angle that had him squirming and moaning.  
  
"Fuck, Sammy, so big, you feel so fucking good," Dean groaned.  "C'mon, harder."  Sam was all too happy to oblige, setting the car rocking with the force of his thrusts, and soon he had Dean purring like her engine on a cool morning.

Sam finished first, his fist clutched around Dean's cock, his fingers brushing over the head, and Dean followed after.  Sam pushed a boneless Dean over, manhandling him until he was sitting on the bench seat, and he slid in beside him, letting his older brother lean against his shoulder.  
  
"Okay then.  Check that location off the list," Sam laughed breathlessly.  
  
"There's a list?" Dean asked.  
  
"There is.  And 'back seat of the Impala' was just checked off," Sam chuckled.  "Finally."  
  
"So did I have a good idea or did I have a good idea?"  
  
"Awesome idea," Sam answered.  He leaned down and kissed Dean firmly.  "So awesome that we'll have to do it again."  
  
"After we've done the rest of the list," Dean insisted.  "I wanna hear the rest of that list, by the way."  
  
"Most of it's just each state in the continental forty-eight," Sam said.  "So far we have twenty-two.  The rest of the locations you're just gonna have to guess at."  
  
"You're a bitch," Dean grumbled.  
  
"You love it."  
  
"I do," Dean sighed, and closed his eyes.  Their second attempt was clearly a success.


End file.
